


Rest For The Wicked - Deleted Scene

by rebel_hufflepuff



Series: the heart is hard to translate [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Sexual Content, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_hufflepuff/pseuds/rebel_hufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate version of ch. 7 of Rest For The Wicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest For The Wicked - Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,  
> I've been gone for a while - whoops. The outside world called and I had to answer. Anyway, I am going to be getting back into swing with updates and will finish this story quite soon. BUT to make up for being away, I will post this alternate version of the last chapter. This is what I was originally posting, but it didn't really work out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I found the bathroom through the ridiculously large master bedroom and it took me longer than I’ll admit to figure out the shower. It was one of those waterfall/rain shower ones, and the water pressure was poor.

Fucking bourgeoisie.

I turned the temperature hotter than I should have, scalding my skin, and scrubbed until I was rosy pink all over. I couldn’t remove the phantom slick of blood, though, and settled for simply removing the grime.

I hadn’t locked the door, so I wasn’t entirely surprised when I heard it open. I did feel a flash of irritation at the casual invasion of my privacy, but I didn’t have the energy to keep it up. I kept my eyes averted from the bulk of the bathroom as I finished washing.

I was tempted to wait until the hot water had dissipated, but considering the location, I could imagine an infinite supply. Plus, one of my last memories of my father called upon me to face my demons. 

Now was a good a time as any.

Loki had retreated by the time I exited the shower and the only evidence of his being there was a perfectly round, green apple. It was set atop the towel I had laid out and I glared at it. Did Loki know of Eve’s mistake? Of the forbidden fruit and all that came after? Was he making a joke?

I set the apple aside and towelled off. It taunted me, gleaming robustly in the lights of the vanity. My stomach growled in protest of my refusal to eat the only food I had seen in over 12 hours, but I did my best to ignore it.

I dried off to the best of my abilities and left in search of clean clothes. The walk-in closet was intimidating, but surprisingly barren of clothing I could wear. There definitely was women’s clothing, but it was comprised mostly of suits and ‘casual clothes’ that cost more than I made in a year. 

Opening some drawers, I was able to find a few long band shirts and a pair of sweats I would have to roll up. It was regrettable that I would look like a toddler playing dress up, but there was no way I could put my old clothes back on. And something told me that Loki hadn’t thought to grab my pack from my bunk before abandoning the falling ship.

Speak of the devil - Loki was in the bedroom when I left the closet, watching the city below us with his hands clasped behind his back. I set my bundle down on the bedside table and tucked my towel closer around my chest. I could have (should have) worn a robe, my bare feet and skin making me feel more vulnerable than before. And that was when I was watching him kill a good man in cold blood.

“Did you need something, Loki?”

“I wanted to advise you that Selvig will have the Tesseract active within the hour, and once it has opened, you shall remain inside the tower.” Loki glanced briefly over his shoulder, but didn’t seemed unconcerned with my state of undress.

“Excellent.” I waited, for more info, for him to leave, or even go into a rant about craving subjugation, but instead, Loki just stood, watching the goings on of the city.

I crossed my arms over my chest, contemplating the few options I had open to me. Before I could decide, Loki spoke, keeping his back to me in favour of the bustling city scape.

“It is curious, is it not, that this city breathes on, unaware that their day of reckoning has arrived? Each individual speck pursuant of their own unattainable dream, unknowing that the world they awoke in shall be unequivocally changed by the time night falls. There is comfort, I suppose, in that sort of ignorance.”

I joined Loki at the window, curious as to what had brought on this maudlin speech.

New York was exactly as I remembered it, though I had never seen the city from this vantage point. Central Park was sprawling to our right, the Hudson River just visible between the skyscrapers. The Empire State Building was close on the left, and I took a moment to marvel at the sheer wealth Stark must have to have bought this view.

I turned from the window, possessed by an urge I didn’t want to subdue. Without looking, I let my hand trail down Loki’s arm and circled his wrist with my fingers. I tugged gently, looking over my shoulder to find Loki’s face bemused, curious.

“I just want to know - what it would be like.”

With his wrist still captured in my grasp, I loosened my towel and let it fall in a heap. I didn’t look back when I heard his sharp intake of breath, instead pulling him away from the window, toward the bed. Loki followed, allowing himself to be led like a child.

I dropped his wrist at the edge of the bed and was immediately caught up in his arms. His armor was cold against my bare skin and I shivered against him as he wrapped an arm around my waist, his hand splaying wide over my belly. His other hand was at my neck, pulling my hair to the side to expose my throat to him.

Loki’s lips were cold, icy, but they left tiny bonfires in their wake.

I fell into it for a moment, letting him suck bruises onto my skin, his short nails scratching gently on my belly. His fingers in my hair tugged at my scalp and I let my head rest for a moment on his shoulder.

“Wait.” It sounded far too breathy for this early in the game, but since we had under an hour to get it done, I would take it. Loki paused in his trail down my shoulder, breathing heavily into the wing of my collarbone.

“You’re wearing far too much clothing.”

Loki’s hands fell away and he stepped back. I took the time to turn down the bed and crawl into the centre, leaning back against the headboard. Loki undressed methodically, carefully laying his leather armour over the back of the chair, taking care to fold his tunic and leggings before setting them on the chair as well.

As his body was unveiled, I found myself holding tightly to the sheets. Loki was slimmer than I’d ever desired before, but something about the tightly coiled strength in every line of his slender frame spoke to me. I traced his pale skin with my eyes and tried to be patient for his touch.

Loki came back to the bed, grace and power evident in his every movement. I opened my legs for him and he knelt up between them, seeming to catalogue every part of me. I reached out a hand, my fingers teaching themselves the contours of his chest. His skin was cold, chilled almost, but that didn’t matter; I was hot enough for the both of us.

Loki seemed content to just watch, but I realized that we were on a timetable, so I leaned up, taking his chin in my hand and pulling it down to meet my lips. He was softer than I expected, considering the whole ‘superior being, will crush all opposition’ persona he had going, but maybe that would come later.

Now, he was gentle, almost delicate, letting me lead the way around our kiss, suck his tongue into my mouth, bite on his lips. Loki started breathing quicker, his hands going around my body to grasp my ass, pulling me up to grind against me. I gasped against his mouth, losing my rhythm as he found his, pushing into the apex of my thighs. I grabbed his hair, pulling roughly and exposing his throat to my tongue. I gave him a few hickies of my own before he distracted me again, lifting me clean off the bed and flattening me against his chest.

I tried to get some leverage, using his shoulders as balance, and rub my breasts against his chest. The cool silk of his skin was doing incredible things to my nipples and I wanted some control over the sensation. But Loki had other ideas, backing up a little before lowering me back down, so I was spread out underneath him.

Loki knelt back up, leaving me flushed on the bed. I went to lean up, get back some of the friction of a moment ago. But he stopped me with a hand on my throat, his thumb rubbing lazy circles over my trachea. His other hand rested on my thigh, where they framed his narrow hips.

“Is this how you mean to sway me for my purpose? A little bedplay? I am not so weak as that.”

“No,” I shifted slightly, tightening my thighs slightly around him. “I don’t think you’re weak. But we’ve known each other for less than a day and you nearly killed a man for touching me. That tells me you want this. And I want this.

“I mean to have you, Loki of Asgard. Will you have me?”

He didn’t answer, choosing instead to shift his grip on my throat, using it to push my chin back so that he could lower his mouth to the hollow of my throat and lay claim. I gasped shakily, fisting my hands in his hair, egging him on as his sucked what would be a spectacular hickey in a place that would be difficult to hide.

He began kissing his way down my chest, traitorously abandoning my poor nipples. I reached for him again, but found my hands caught up in his. I blinked down up where he was resting his chin on my pubic bone.

“No. Put your hands on the headboard. Don’t let go.”

I whined, opening my mouth to complain, but Loki cut me off with a punishing bite to my hip. I lifted my hands above my head and found the headboard, wrapping my fingers around the bars there. Loki hummed against my belly button, satisfied with my compliance, and continued on his way south.

When he got to his destination, he paused, breathing against my pubic hair. Just as I was about to get huffy at the wait, he resumed and basically blew my mind. I don’t think I can talk about exactly what he did down there, because it was completely indecent and fantastic, but suffice to say, it was phenomenal.

By the time Loki was satisfied, I was a mess - a trembly, sweaty, incoherent mess. He looked smug and if I had had too brain cells to rub together, I would give him a talking to about… something.

Loki prowled up my body, dropping occasionally kisses and bites as he went. When he was flush against me, he wound his hands up my arms and caught my hands in his. The right he kept pinned to the bed, but he brought the left up to his mouth, tracing my Mark with his tongue.

I clenched my fingers around his as the sensation went right to my centre, turning up the intensity on an already overloaded situation. Loki spent minutes lavishing the Mark with attention, mapping every leaf and branch with his mouth and tongue, and all I could do was watch, panting and overwhelmed.

“Loki…” It escaped without my permission, carried away on a too short breath. Loki looked up from my wrist, not yet removing his lips from where they were worrying over my pulse.

And then he did something I couldn’t defend against.

Loki disengaged from my wrist with a loud, wet noise, looked down at me and… smiled. He smiled and I was blinded. The rage and calculation fell away and I was caught in a blinding smile of joy and pleasure.

“Oh, Nora.” Loki released my hand and it flopped back onto the bed, near boneless. Before I could do much more than breathe, Loki had tucked a hand underneath me and reversed our positions, flipping me over so that I was straddling his hips. I must have been a picture, because he laughed, a soft, carefree chuckle and I almost couldn’t bare it.

“Go on, Nora. Bring us to the end.” He helped me stabilize myself, balancing most of my weight on his chest, and then he let his hands fall to my hips. I was urged on by the gentle flexing of his hands on me, and lowered myself slowly onto him.

He looked so - normal, like any other lover, hair mussed, a little glassy eyed, skin flushed, almost glowing in the places I had paid extra attention to. The frank openness on his face made me want to close my eyes, roll away and forget. But this was it, the first and the last, and I couldn’t hate myself right then.

So, I leaned down to kiss him, sharp and teasing, and then I finished it. I rode his body, committing to memory the little things, the things I would probably forget first; his fingers tightened and released, tightened and released, as if he wanted to hang on, grip hard, but had to remind himself I was breakable; his heart was beating so fast that I could see the throb of it in his throat - I wanted to bite it, but didn’t, placating myself by putting my hand over his heart and feeling it race. The one thing I wanted to remember, the only thing that made anything okay, was the look in his eyes, the rapt fascination evident in his too blue eyes. It made me feel powerful, strong, like I was all there was and all there ever could be.

I quickened, eager to finish before the feeling went away, and this time when Loki’s fingers tightened on my hips, he didn’t let go, anchoring himself to my skin. I came apart under his hands, gasping desperately and letting myself fall onto Loki. He followed right behind me, fingers digging into my skin and gasping what may or may not have been my name against my throat.

We lay together, our racing hearts and lungs slowing as the sounds of the outside world began to filter into our bubble. I slid to the side, conscious of the fact I was probably crushing my soul, but didn’t relinquish my grip on him.

“Can we just, uh, stay? For a little while?”

Loki’s hand stilled from where it had been rubbing circles into my back.

“Yes, for a little while.”

***

After Loki had gone, I rolled off the bed, grabbing the bundle I had left there, and padded to the bathroom. My skin was flushed in the bathroom mirror, riddled with hickies and bruises in the shape of fingers.

I dragged my hands through my hair, attempting to get it into some sort of order, but it was a lost cause. I tied it into a quick braid and dressed, trying not to hiss as the fabric rubbed my sensitive skin the wrong way.

As I was about to leave, my eye caught on the apple, sitting pretty where I had left it. As innocuous as it appeared, I knew that it would cross a line. But hey, I pretty much crossed every line I knew about.

The flavour burst sweet and sharp on my tongue as I took the first bite. It wasn’t bitter or sour; it tasted like Spring, like a promise.

I threw it in the trash and went to join my Soul at the world’s reckoning.


End file.
